Jealous Shadows
by faii-chan
Summary: A jealous shadow wants to make his love known but when his love interest is flirting over the phone with another guy, that shadow will make sure to smother his opponent. Follow as this shadow rides the jealousy train… KyouyaxHaruhi. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A shock for the host club!

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review!_

**Chapter one: A shock for the host club!**

It was a normal day like an other for the host club, Hunny was eating cake with Mori as they watched the twins pick on Tamaki. Tamaki was being spurred on by the twins as he annoyed 'his daughter' Haruhi who was trying to talk to Kyouya. Kyouya was telling her about her debt with a glint in his eye as his ears picked up on what everyone else was doing. So, all in all, a normal day at the host club.

But that was soon to change when Haruhi's cell phone began to ring. She excused herself and went to the corner to answer it. Kyouya became interested as no one ever called her while she was at school. Secretly, he hoped that he would be the only one to call her during school after he graduated. Using his sharp ears he heard her giggle... wait? Giggle? Haruhi Fujioka did not giggle! He quietly motioned for the twins to come over considering they were just as interested, leaving Tamaki to his inner mind theatre.

"Is it just me, or did Haruhi... giggle?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
"Yes, she did even though she never giggles and when I listened closely, I could have sworn it was a male voice on the other line," Kyouya replied trying hard to keep his anger from bubbling up.

Although Kyouya did not show it, he cared dearly for Haruhi and loved her all the same but he was afraid of his father's judgement and of being rejected by the brown eyed girl. The other boys in the room knew of his feelings and tried their hardest to get them together. Yes, even the jealous Tamaki and Hikaru had given up of her and were trying to help even though they still treated her the same way! He nodded sharply at the mischievous twins before turning towards the two seniors who were observing the scene quietly. He gave them a look that reflected the light off his glasses and then took Tamaki by the elbow out of the room to explain to him what was happening. The other four understood what had to be done and shot out of the room to help Kyouya prepare.

Haruhi closed her cell phone with a snap and a large grin plastered on her face before looking around the room to find she was quite alone. She let out a sigh of relief at the thought of being alone for the next half an hour with a book to read. A small but distinct cough made her turn to face the door where a very sexy looking Kyouya was standing. Haruhi felt strongly about Kyouya and seeing him like this (no shirt, trousers riding low on his hips with his hair all mussed up!) made her sigh inwardly and love him even more. He took off his glasses and placed them on Hunny's cake-eating table. He walked in a very sexy manner, with his hips moving slowly and soon enough Haruhi became entranced and was swaying with his hips.

Haruhi shook her head to get herself out of her reverie but then realised Kyouya was standing behind her, his hips pushing into her. She gasped as she felt his warm breath tickling her neck and tried to turn around but couldn't because Kyouya had let his arms wrap around her. She dropped her cell phone when he tightened his arms around her small bust and she let out a barely audible 'eeeep'!

The twins rushed in to the room, snatched up the dropped cell phone and dashed back out to where Mori and Hunny had a tracking device. Kyouya couldn't believe he was doing this; did he want Haruhi to hate him? Then again, he didn't want to see her in another man's arms, so what had to be done should be done. Kyouya had seen the twins while Haruhi hadn't and as soon as he got the signal that they had the information (a dance of Tamaki's kuma-chan), he let go of Haruhi and walked out the room, collecting his glasses as he went. Haruhi slumped to the floor and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Kyouya smirked as he was changing but then frowned as he thought of the consequences of his actions. Once he had righted himself he grabbed the cell phone off of Hikaru, who was holding it up, and walked back in where Haruhi had come to terms with herself and was curled up on the a couch with a book in hand. Kyouya gazed at her and wondered who the boy that had called was to her. He snapped out of his reverie and walked as he normally would to Haruhi who looked up when she saw him.

Kyouya began to blush...blush? Wait? Blush? Kyouya did not blush! Well... there was a first for everything. Kyouya began to blush when she looked up at him and then he blushed a darker red when she held out her hand for her phone. He dropped the phone into her hand and wondered how she could act so normally. Just then, her cell phone began to ring again and she looked at the caller ID discreetly before she answered it with a giggly hello.

Kyouya stalked out of the room in anger and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. Haruhi stared after him before she went back to her conversation. He pressed his ear against the door and heard her giggling and saying that she would meet the person on the other line outside the restaurant he had named.

She also promised that she would wear the dress the person sent! Kyouya began to fume as he imagined what restaurant he would take her and the dress she would wear when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Mori looking at him as if trying to give him comfort. Kyouya stood tall, straightened his tie and jacket and then turned to all the others who had been standing behind him.

"I think it's time that we went to see this mystery guy, don't you think?" he said with a dangerous edge to his voice. The others nodded at him even though they were scared out of there wits. He stalked out of the school adopting an evil aura just as Haruhi realised she could go home and get ready.

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery guy?

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review. _

**Chapter two: Mystery guy?**

"I think it's time that we went to see this mystery guy, don't you think?" he said with a dangerous edge to his voice. The others nodded at him even though they were scared out of there wits. He stalked out of the school adopting and evil aura just as Haruhi realised she could go home and get ready.

Kyouya and the rest of the host club (minus Haruhi obviously), had reached their destination… the house of Haruhi's mystery caller. Kyouya still had his evil aura emanating off him so the rest of the ever faithful club stayed a few feet away from him but there was only one person who noticed that there was something different about his aura than usual. It was a certain blonde haired king who noticed that Kyouya's aura was not only positively evil but filled to the brim with jealousy. Kyouya banged loudly on the door with both his fists only to succeed in scaring the hell out of the others who had never seen Kyouya this violent.

The house itself was in actual fact a mansion slightly smaller than Kyouya's own mansion. So, he was a rich guy just like them. Wait! Hold the phone a second! A rich guy! Haruhi knowing a rich guy other than them! Tamaki and the others became angry at the thought this. They each mirrored Kyouya's expression as the door opened to find a boy the same age as Hikaru and Kaoru, tall, slim with a nice build. His hair and eyes were exactly the same as Kyouya's and he even held the same expression that Kyouya normally held. The only difference between them was the glasses and the clothing style.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a voice much more cheerful and bouncy than Kyouya's. Tamaki stepped in front of Kyouya to stop him tackling the poor boy.

"Konichiwa! I am Tamaki Suoh, behind me is Kyouya Ohtori, these are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitacchin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka! Dozo Yoroshiku!" Tamaki said at super speed so the boy could understand it and the others would not kill him. The boy leaned against the door frame with a suspicious yet amused look on his face. Kyouya seethed inside but regained his un-emotionless mask once again.

"Dozo Yoroshiku! I am Shinji Kuroda, and there really is no need for introductions considering Haru-Chan has already told me about you. In fact you're all she talks about; it gets quite annoying when we're on a date!" he exclaimed with a sly tone to his voice. Kyouya balled his fists at this new information. Haruhi was dating a rich guy and hadn't told them!

"Oh yes! It is true, you're all looking quite sceptic but I assure you that she talks non-stop about you and some sort of host club that you're together in. When she told me that she dressed as a boy to try and pay of a debt, I offered to pay it for her but she said no and you want to know why? Huh? Well, it's because she loves you all and even if it was paid off she would continue to dress as a guy to stay in the host club. I was wetting my pants! Now then, which one did you say was the Ohtori? Well, Suoh?" Shinji said losing the bubbly attitude. Everyone backed away except for Tamaki and Kyouya but they stayed close just in case it turned ugly.

"Ah, so you're Kyouya, are you?" Shinji inquired rhetorically. Kyouya gave a very stiff nod even though he knew that the question was rhetorical. Shinji sneered at him and looked at him with disdain.

"Don't call her Haru-Chan with your unworthy lips!" Kyouya whispered menacingly losing his temper after seeing the look on Shinji's face. Shinji also lost his temper and rushed at Kyouya, giving him a punch to the face. The right hook broke Kyouya's glasses in two and the glass became embedded in his eyebrow. Hunny-senpai became angry and charged at the unsuspecting boy. What they didn't know was that the boy knew martial arts too. Before he got hit, he span on his heel and blocked the attack before delivering one of his own. Mori-senpai caught Hunny as he flew through the air.

"This is my fight! Stay out of it!" said Kyouya as calmly as possible yet with so much evil that even Hunny-senpai backed off. Shinji smirked again and blocked yet another punch, but this time coming from the rage filled Kyouya. Kyouya fists flew so fast that they became a blur and all Shinji could do was dodge and block them. Kyouya was so angry that he did not bother calling the secret police force. After Kyouya ran out of steam, Shinji took the advantage presented to him and began to attack Kyouya yet Kyouya did not have enough strength to fight back or dodge so he took the blows directly.

"Senpai! Shinji!" yelled a voice from behind them.

It was Haruhi, all dressed up in a simple black dress that came to just above her knees and gold high heels but never the less it was Haruhi. Shinji payed no attention to her and continued. Haruhi was screaming at him to stop but he made no effort to. Suddenly, Haruhi broke in to a run and stood in front of Kyouya with her arms spread out.

Shinji hadn't noticed that she was now standing in front of him so he continued to deliver the blows only now it was Haruhi who was taking the damage. She began to cry and when she felt a kick being delivered to her chest she screamed in pain. Kyouya had been trying to move her but she wouldn't budge. Shinji had stopped at the scream and was now staring at his bloody hands, the blood being from Haruhi and Kyouya.

Haruhi was breathing deeply, gasping for air when all of a sudden she collapsed. Kyouya got on his knees and checked her vitals. She was alive but was just unconscious. Kyouya growled under his breath and gently picked her up, holding her close to his body. Shinji signalled that they should go in to the house to look after her and Kyouya shoved him aside to get in. He handed Haruhi over to Mori and instructed him to take her inside, in to the middle room and on to the nearest sofa. He then proceeded to the kitchen, where he looked for and found successfully, a first aid kit.

When he returned, he found Haruhi lying on the sofa with a thick blanket over her. He pushed back the blanket and proceeded to bandage her up. He then replaced the blanket, stood and walked so he was standing behind the others. They all gathered around Haruhi. Shinji on the other hand had dropped to the ground where he stood staring blank eyed at his bloody hands.

_A/N: Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Confession flashback

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review!_

**Chapter three: Confession flashback and the long awaited awakening!**

When he returned, he found Haruhi lying on the sofa with a thick blanket over her. He pushed back the blanket and proceeded to bandage her up. He then replaced the blanket, stood and walked so he was standing behind the others. They all gathered around Haruhi. Shinji on the other hand had dropped to the ground where he stood staring blank eyed at his bloody hands.

Half and hour later found Tamaki and Hikaru sitting on the carpeted floor by Haruhi's shoulder; Hunny sitting at her feet with Mori standing behind him. Kyouya was sitting on his knees beside her with his head resting gently on her stomach and his fingers entwined with hers as Tamaki had forced him to. Kaoru was standing behind Kyouya with a comforting hand on his shoulder. They waited for a few hours with Kyouya checking her vitals every half hour. Tamaki sat with his hands on his lap mirroring Hikaru's anxious expression. Together he and Hikaru thought of the time when Kyouya confessed to the host club, excluding Haruhi, of his feelings for said girl.

_**Flashback**_

"Ahem! I have something that I wish to discuss with you. Haruhi, this is kind of a guy thing so you're free to leave." Kyouya had announced after the last lady had left. Haruhi had left with haste and without a moment's hesitation. The rest of the host club had gathered around Kyouya's table which had his ever present closed laptop sitting on it. Kyouya had been fidgeting in his chair and was twiddling his thumbs as though nervous.

"Mon ami, what is it? You look nervous my friend. Is it that you have fallen in love and wish for our advice? Come my dear and great friend! Let's revel in your everlasting love with the lucky girl!" Tamaki had asked dramatically. Kyouya gasped as he had realised his friend had said what he felt without knowing it!

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? Why not let Haruhi know?" Hikaru had asked with a bored expression on his face. Kyouya turned his head sharply towards the twin and then to the other as he spoke.

"Kyouya, please don't tell me that it's true!" Kaoru had pleaded with the unsuspecting boy. Hikaru and Tamaki looked puzzled. Mori and Hunny nodded their head in agreement.

"Kyou-Chan, tell them. They need to know!" Hunny said in his mature voice. Kyouya felt his anxiety worsen at the prospect of telling the overly dramatic Tamaki and the short-tempered Hikaru the news.

"Well, recently I've discovered some new feelings in my heart. I now realise that it has always been there it just needed to develop. Please don't interrupt me while I'm talking. I have found myself falling in love with a girl that I never would have thought of before. She can see straight through me and inside and I feel that she is the only one that can burrow that deep. I though I should tell her soon but I don't know about the reactions of my dear friends and her reaction too. I am afraid of rejection and most of all the separation of the host club." Kyouya said breathlessly, sweating by the bucket load.

"Kyouya, who is it? Tell us. We'll understand." Tamaki and Hikaru said simultaneously as if they knew the answer already.

"I love Haruhi, our natural host!" Kyouya declared feeling better from the boys' vote of confidence. Hikaru stood up, knocking his chair back and began shouting at Kyouya. Tamaki sat there looking a bit lost. Looking at Hikaru's and Tamaki's reactions, Kyouya knew this was a bad idea and sat down heavily with his head in his hands as Hikaru continued shouting obscenities at his sempai.

Hikaru turned to Tamaki and began yelling at him too… something about his feelings for Haruhi and how he should feel betrayed by his best friend. Tamaki, finding his bearings stood up and shook with barely suppressed rage.  
"How could you Kyouya? I thought we were friends. You knew how I felt. You knew how Hikaru felt as well. I don't understand how could you?" Tamaki yelled. When Kyouya didn't reply. Tamaki hit the table away and grabbed Kyouya's shoulders in a painful grip and shook him so hard, his bones rattled.

"Answer me!" Tamaki growled fiercely. Kyouya sighed and looked up at his friend.  
"I love her, I don't know how I came to be in love with her but I have. Think about it Tamaki, if you love her so much then why have you not gone up to her? What about you Hikaru? Why haven't you approached her? Why is wrong for me to be in love with her and want to follow up on my feelings? If you both know how each other feels, then why are you still friends? I knew telling you both were a bad idea." Kyouya snapped at them.

Hikaru and Tamaki sat down shakily and thought over what Kyouya had said. He spoke wise words that made perfect sense. They didn't have an answer for Kyouya's questions but they had a feeling that he didn't want answers. After a while, Tamaki stood up and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"It's alright, I finally realise that I love Haruhi from the bottom of my heart but you realised it first so go for it and I'll behind you one hundred percent!" Tamaki whispered squeezing his shoulders slightly. Hikaru walked up to Kyouya and gave him a hard punch to the stomach. Kyouya bent down, winded. Tamaki helped him up and glared at the twin. To the host clubs surprise, Hikaru slung an arm around Kyouya's shoulder too.

"It's alright. I love her and I wish for her happiness. They say that when you love someone, you have to let them go! But, I'm warning you. You hurt her, you die…" Hikaru whispered although he couldn't hide the sound of hurt and betrayal in his voice. Kyouya nodded his thanks and they all sat down together talking about the great things about Haruhi!

_**End Flashback**_

And that is how they were found here now; they knew that Kyouya was in pain seeing his love go out with a complete pompous idiot. Kyouya had just checked her vitals once more when she stirred. She felt as if her head had been banged between two pans and her body felt weak and in pain. She tried to sit up only to fall back down with a cry of pain. Kyouya stood quickly and lay her back down gently before scurrying to the back of the group once again.

Tamaki and Hikaru let out sighs of relief and the others had gentle smiles on their faces. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya by the arm and pushed him onto the sofa, lifting Haruhi's head gently onto his lap. Kyouya began stroking her hair unconsciously. Haruhi still had her eyes close but also unconsciously leant into the hand that stroke her hair.

Shinji walked in the room after washing his hands and changing his clothes. He saw Kyouya sitting on HIS sofa with HIS girlfriend lying in his lap. The anger inside him sweltered as he dropped the hot chocolate that he had been carrying. This time Kyouya was prepared and let out a shrill whistle. Stepping out from the shadows, the Ohtori Police force and Tachibana-san rounded on Shinji who became afraid and ended up being backed into a corner.

Haruhi had opened her eyes to find herself in none other but Kyouya's lap. She tried to sit up once again only to fail due to the extreme pain in her chest. Kyouya calmed her by placing a gentle kiss on her lips and began to rock her back and forth after seeing the glare from Tamaki as he began to get up. As he heard her breathing slow as if in sleep he nodded at his bodyguard.

"Tachibana, do me a huge favour and make sure this piece of scum who hurt his own girlfriend never sees her ever again. Oh and find out what companies his family own and tell my father that it is urgent that he buys them all then I shall sort out the rest." Kyouya whispered with his voice laced with malice. Tachibana and the rest of the squad dragged Shinji away as he kicked up a fuss. Kyouya was worried though, his father's reaction would be interesting at most but Haruhi seemed to be in so much pain.

_A/N: Please review._


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapping time!

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review._

**Chapter four: Kidnapping time!**

"Tachibana, do me a huge favour and make sure this piece of scum who hurt his own girlfriend never sees her ever again. Oh and find out what companies his family own and tell my father that it is urgent that he buys them all then I shall sort out the rest." Kyouya whispered with his voice laced with malice. Tachibana and the rest of the squad dragged Shinji away as he kicked up a fuss. Kyouya was worried though, his father's reaction would be interesting but Haruhi seemed to be in so much pain.

That evening, Haruhi awoke to find herself at home, in bed, in her pyjamas but in so much pain she gasped as she got up. The last thing she remembered was lying in Kyouya's lap to see relief flooding his face and warm lips touching hers gently like a feather. She was confused as to how she got home but decided to leave that thought until later or tomorrow. She was still so tired and she needed to rest. The last thought that went through her head as she fell back into the land of dreams was of how nice and comfortable it was on Kyouya's lap.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was at home with his father tending to his injuries. They were discussing Shinji and the companies that he owned. As Kyouya's father rubbed the antiseptic lotion in to Kyouya's shoulder he frowned at the amount of damage that Shinji had inflicted.

"Kyouya, I don't understand. Why would it benefit me to own the Kuroda corps? How exactly did you get these ridiculous injuries? Who exactly is this friend that you want me to tend to? You're not giving me answers Kyouya!" Yoshio enquired in his strict but caring voice. Recently, Yoshio had been nicer to his sons and had guaranteed Kyouya the Ohtori Company therefore he listened to Kyouya a lot more and was a lot more caring.

"Otou-san. If I tell you, will you promise me that you won't disinherit me?" Kyouya asked nervously. Yoshio looked at him feeling shocked. Did his son really think that his own father thought that little of him? Yoshio nodded at him to assure him so he could carry on.

"Shinji Kuroda's family is the family that owns are rival companies but under different alias'. Do you remember Haruhi Fujioka, the girl that spoke back to you?" Kyouya started and then continued after his father's nod at the question, "She was going out with him but in secret so we all decided to find out who he was. We found out and got in to a fight over Haruhi, which is how I got these injuries. Haruhi is the girl I want you to tend to as her wounds are much worse than mine." Yoshio nodded once then frowned.

"Why did you look for the guy? Why did you get into a fight over her? Why should I tend to her? Why?" Yoshio said although from the look in Kyouya's eyes he knew.  
"I love her Otou-san. I love her so much; I couldn't bear to see her in another man's arms. I just couldn't. One day hopefully, I'll marry her!" Kyouya whispered with his head bent. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see his father laughing at him with a satisfied look on his face. In that moment they finally bared their souls to each other and could understand one another.

Once Kyouya was bandaged up, him and his father took off to the okama bar where Ranka worked. Once there, well the sight wasn't pretty. To start off, as soon as they walked in, they were glomped by Ranka who got off them as he realised who they were. He bowed over and over again and the two shocked men knew that he was drunk. They escorted him to their limo and took him home after apologizing to his manager. They talked 'business' in the car and once both the parents were in agreement, Kyouya whipped out his laptop and typed up a plan.

Once they got to the Fujioka apartment, Ranka got out bowed his thanks and walked in feeling a little tipsy. Yoshio called for another limo and went home, leaving Kyouya in the other one, hiding in an alley. Kyouya furiously typed at a speed that was not humanly possible. The malice in his eyes was unmistakable as the laptop light reflected off his glasses.

Later that night, Tamaki and the rest of the host club, minus Mr. Shadow King and Haruhi of course, went round Haruhi's apartment (without calling first!). They rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened. The door opened to reveal and very bloody and bruised Haruhi in front of them with a weak smile plastered to her face.  
"Ah, welcome! Do come in, I was just about to put on some tea." Haruhi whispered before whimpering slightly and clapping her hand to her chest. The others gawped at her before stepping in the small apartment.

They tiptoed quietly past Ranka's futon to reach the small kotatsu where they positioned themselves as comfortably as possible. They watched Haruhi drip blood everywhere and bring their tea before she collapsed onto the floor with her head on Hunny's lap. Mori set about waking up Ranka while Tamaki panicked and the twins picked on him about it. Hunny positioned her so she was lying on her back and was more comfortable. Ranka woke up and rushed towards Haruhi to try and tend to her. He forced the others out of the house before grabbing a first aid kit and trying to bandage up Haruhi's wounds that she had left to bleed everywhere. Once he was done, he settled her into his futon and set about cleaning up the blood that was literally all over the apartment.

Kyouya watched from the shadows with a smirk as the host club left with degraded frowns on their handsome faces. He remembered the conversation from the limo earlier as he powered down his laptop and secured it in his bag.

_**Flashback**_

Once they were all settled in the limo, Ranka began murmuring about how sorry he was about the trouble he caused them both and so on and so forth. Yoshio stopped the overflow of incessant chatter with a raise of his hand and a raised eyebrow.

"When you return home and check in on Haruhi, you will find that she is severely bruised and cut up. I ask that you do not question how she got them now, you may find out later but not right now. Leave her and go to sleep. I will tell you myself as my son probably finds it quite embarrassing to talk about his feelings openly. Kyouya is in love with your daughter and could not bear to see her in the arms of another so he took action which is how he got into this predicament.

I have bought all of my rival companies which are owned by the Kuroda family. Tonight, Haruhi will go missing and I beg of you not to look for her. She will be in good hands and shall be returned to you once again when she is well. She will continue to go to school and I will personally keep you informed on her status. Is that okay with you Ryouji Fujioka-san?" Yoshio said at lightening speed. Ranka nodded understanding fully what was being said here before turning to Kyouya who was sitting on Yoshio's right.

"Kyouya, I know that you love her otherwise you wouldn't have taken care of her. The truth is she loves you just as much, she got together with Shinji because she heard from one of the girls that she was hosting that you were getting engaged. She took it severely blaming herself for not letting her feelings for you show. If only she knew how much you do actually love her. Take care of her, who knows what's going to happen to an old okama like me." Ranka said shakily with a pat on Kyouya's folded hands. The rest of the ride was left in silence and when Ranka left, Yoshio also left Kyouya to the rest of the plan.

_**End Flashback**_

Kyouya crouched on the window of Haruhi's bedroom where her father had placed her gently in her futon. He smirked before sliding in and landing like a cat next to her futon with the moonlight reflecting off his glasses in an evil manner. Let the kidnapping begin!

_A/N: Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Happily Ever After?

_A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please read and review!_

**Chapter five: Happily ever after?**

Kyouya crouched on the window of Haruhi's bedroom where her father had placed her gently in her futon. He smirked before sliding in and landing like a cat next to her futon with the moonlight reflecting off his glasses in an evil manner. Let the kidnapping begin!

He stood straight and straightened his glasses before removing them completely. The glasses were useless anyway as the lens was just cheap plastic. He had his contacts on underneath so he could still see perfectly. He surveyed the room carefully and walked to the door, pressing his ear against it to hear if Ranka was awake. He turned back towards Haruhi and admired how beautiful she looked in the moonlight that came in through the window.

He gently picked up Haruhi, wrapped her up in a soft blanket and holding her bridal style he leapt on to the window sill once again. It was as if Haruhi weighed nothing. He jumped from the windowsill with the stealth of an assassin. He clambered into the limo which was waiting for him, awkwardly as he still had Haruhi in his arms.

They drove back to the mansion at uncar-like speeds without waking up Haruhi surprisingly. He almost dropped Haruhi as he got out of the car but Tachibana caught her and returned her safely to his master's muscular arms. The maids said nothing as he passed them with Haruhi, her arms dangling by her sides. He passed his father too but only went around him with a small acknowledging nod.

He went straight to his room and settled her down in his soft and rather large bed. His father walked in a few minutes later with a first aid kit and made to turn on the light but decided against it at the look from his third son. He walked slowly to the bed and tapped Kyouya on the shoulder who had taken to sitting and stroking Haruhi's side with a smirk gracing his beautiful features. Kyouya turned and on seeing his father, he un-wrapped the blanket from around Haruhi and promptly left the room.

Yoshio set about wrapping up Haruhi's wounds once he had cleansed and disinfected them. Once he was done, he made Haruhi more comfortable and placed the duvet over her instead of the blanket. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "He really does love you, you know. I hope you love him just as much and can give him the love he deserves. He's really a good person, once you get in his heart and get him to be open with you." Once he had packed up his kit he left the room signalling to Kyouya that he was finished. Kyouya went straight in and gave a rare but true smile at the sight, Haruhi; his Haruhi was sleeping with a smile on her face in his bed. He smirked and sat on the bed next to Haruhi and took to stroking her side once again.

The next morning, Haruhi awoke with only a slight ache coursing through her but she was clearly aware of the boy that was asleep with his head on her hip. She smiled and looked around, taking in the new environment. It was Kyouya's room, she was sure of it. She didn't know how she got there but she knew there was a good reason for it. As her eyes traced over Kyouya's sleeping figure, she knew at that moment that she was in love with the shadow king. She didn't move an inch so as to not wake him up.

She looked down at herself to find that she was fully bandaged and had not been changed out of her night gown. She absent-mindedly ran her hand through his raven black hair and her fingertips softly ran down his cheek. The door opened to reveal Yoshio Ohtori who stopped and smiled at the sight in front of him. He walked towards Haruhi and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake up his son.  
"Miss Fujioka..." he started.  
"Haruhi. Call me Haruhi. I have something I'd like to tell you, if you don't mind that is." she corrected.  
"Go on, Haruhi." He gave her permission to continue.

"Ohtori-San, I love Kyouya, loads. I love him more than my own life but I heard he got engaged so I gave up but I can't give up my love for him. I also thought that you might not approve so I wanted him to be happy so I didn't tell him." She continued, her eyes not leaving Kyouya. Yoshio was smiling like the Cheshire cat. He put a hand on Haruhi's free hand and gripped it softly.

"My dear Haruhi, Kyouya feels exactly the same way as you. He ought to tell you himself but he's not very good with emotions. I got him engaged to a student at Ouran to save myself from going bankrupt but once again Kyouya fixed it and made me see sense. Just do me a favour and keep him happy." Yoshio said still grinning like the joker!

At this point, Kyouya woke up and made to get up but didn't because his sleep-addled mind registered that Haruhi was awake and was stroking him and his father was standing by the bed, smiling and actual smile. He shot up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Yoshio nodded at him and told them to either call for breakfast up here or go down and eat in the dining room.  
"I have already eaten so I wouldn't be joining you. Haruhi, please feel free to borrow or take some of Fuyumi's clothes. I leave you now; I think you both have some talking to do." Yoshio added as an afterthought.

Once the door was shut, Kyouya flopped back down on the bed, gave a huge sigh of relief and covered his eyes with his hand. Haruhi watched him with amusement before taking his large hand off his eyes and placing it against her smaller hand and comparing them. Kyouya also watched the girl's actions with amusement dancing through his steely gray eyes.

"Senpai, I have something I want to tell you. I already told your father, he seems to be glad. You can always turn away if you want." Haruhi whispered quietly in hope that he wouldn't hear. Kyouya heard every word that left her mouth though and his heart began to hammer against his rib cage. He nodded to get her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she entwined her fingers with his and looked him in the eyes.

"Kyouya-Senpai, I love you. I have for a very long time now but I couldn't approach you because Ayaka Shidoro, one of my frequent customers, told me you were engaged to her. I tried to give up and Shinji approached me and asked me out. We became good friends but I don't think we became anything more than that. I love you so much, more than my own life even. I can understand if you don't feel the same way." Haruhi said all in one breathe. Kyouya shook his head which made Haruhi come to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line, not to mention out of character and I shouldn't have said anything. Forget everything I said..." Haruhi mumbled as she let go of his hand and made to get off the bed which they were both still in. Kyouya gasped as if she had poured freezing cold water over him and grabbed her wrist. He tugged on her wrist so as not to hurt her but with just enough strength to make her fall on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hoping over hope that all his feelings were being understood by the blushing girl. Wait a second... blushing?

When they pulled back for air, they had both flushed red and were panting. Haruhi smiled a huge smile letting her emotions flow right out of her. Kyouya smirked and pulled her in to a hug but pulled back as she winced.  
"Are you okay, Haruhi? Where does it hurt?" Kyouya asked in a panic. Haruhi smiled and shook her head at him to show that she was alright. He hugged her gently again and they talked for a long time about everything; them, their love, the host club, their family, school, work and careers. They completely forgot about the fact that Kyouya was still wearing his contacts and was messy and that Haruhi was still in her night gown. They kissed every so often and then Haruhi asked a few questions.  
"Kyouya-Senpai?" she started.

"Kyouya, just Kyouya!" he corrected for the tenth time.  
"Kyouya, how did I get here? What happened after I passed out? Are we a couple now? Should the host club know? I'm confused. We keep kissing but are we actually together? Will you stay with me?" she rattled off. Kyouya smirked at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He ran his cold, slim fingers up and down her back and shivered in pleasure as she moaned. He pulled back and hugged her without hurting her.  
"Ha-ru Chan, we are a couple definitely. We'll tell the host club when we get back to school. We kiss because we are together. Of course, I'll stay with you, forever and ever. I'll tell you what happened another time. Don't worry my little Haru-Chan." Kyouya whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered and returned the hug with a smile.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you forever." When he didn't reply, she turned to find him asleep on her shoulder. She lay down gently and pulled Kyouya closer to her. As she fell asleep she heard him whisper next to her ear, "I love you too, forever."

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
